War to the end
by Crone-014
Summary: Format: (Different Char. , places , events) Same Units.
1. Chapter 1

"War to the end"  
  
Chapter 1 : Mission Failed  
  
The story begins in a spaceport near the crystal mines in sector #2056 named Fort Iris, a ruined fort that was rebuilt from scratch by the rest of the people that was spared by the great war. My name is Arthur Blackburn , I am a former special operations agent and now retired after that incident 6 years ago which cost the lives of all my men in my squad. It was in a mech research facility in a desert, in the south of Fort Iris which is now an unexplored territory, somewhere in sector #770. Me and my men were gathering intelligence about the new mechs called "Templars", a mech or a machine that is operated by a person inside it used for warfare, which were actually being created illegally since it carried weapons that were not authorized by the government and is considered to be dangerous. Our mission was to confirm the creation of these mechs so that the United Mech Federation (UMF) would be able to shut down these factories and arrest the scientists, who are actually a group of free fighters who were against the government, who were creating these weapons of mass destruction. As we reached the area by paradrop we already reached the landing zone (LZ), we prepared the radio for communication and geared up so that we could infiltrated the facility, which that was our main target. There was no serious problem in entering the target area, well there were only a few guards around, mostly wandering around checking for trespassers. It seemed like they didnt expect us there at all. I wondered why such a facility, that created massively, did not have that much guards for an illegal operation. When we reached the courtyard, which is within the central part of the facility, we overheard two guards, which were wondering what the scientists were doing ,talking about the "Templar mechs" we also heard them talking about the whereabouts of these mechs, which was near the docking bay beside the courtyard, and so we slipped passed the guards and made our way to the docking bay, as we entered in, we saw the mechs being created inside, the mechs were created in assembly lines making them increase in numbers in a short span of time only. We noticed a few nuclear warheads, which are able to destroy anything, being placed in the mechs arm. We took pictures of the mechs and the warheads being placed. We tried contacting our commander to confirm the creation of the mechs when suddenly the alarms are sounded, most of my men started to panic for it was impossible for them to be traced for nobody saw them. As i was talking to the commander, he told me that someone in the UMF has spoken of our presence here in the factory. No wonder there were no guards... they were all preparing to counter-attack us. I told the men to make way to the LZ as fast as they could but there was no chance, we were cornered... most of my men who tried to escape were already shot and only me and two of my soldiers were left .It was a tough fight we were able to kill a few guards but eventually we ran out of bullets and they started to outnumber us. We decided to give up, there was already no chance at all.. we were cornered. So we laid down our weapons and handed the pictures, that we took in the docking bay, and confiscated it from us.. it was a mission failed for we have lost everything including the only thing that could shut down the production of these mechs. We were thrown into a prison in that compound and two of my men who survived were already executed, since our commanding officer did not pay the price that the scientists wanted for the release of the two soldiers.. I was the only one left, after a few weeks I was freed for my commanding officer paid the head scientist for my release. I did not have the evidence and so the factory was not shut down and still continued, and as years passed by the scientists created more and more "Templars" and soon overpowered the government and the UMF. The scientists soon took over the government and posed a new order called the "Dark Union". All that stands against them are a few rebels and one of them is me... We call our selves the "New Republic" , our goal is to take back our land which is rightfully ours and to reform the Old Republic, which has been destroyed and turned to rubble, which brought peace to our planet, since the leaders by then were good. We are being commanded by the former leader of UMF named Viktor Cross. Before the invasion the UMF was able to salvage a few mechs from the "Imperial Army", which made the mechs that were used by the UMF, which is now owned by the Dark Union, and kept it somewhere here in Fort Iris where i live now as a rebel. These mechs that we have salvaged are used for our campaign in retaking back the planet and defeating the Dark Union and banish them for good. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The New Republic helps an ally  
  
It has been 7 weeks of restless battles between the Dark Union and our ally the "Northwind Highlanders" which occupied one of the main Spaceports in sector # 2057 called fort Dalaran, the outer city. Dalaran is the last line of defense from enemy territory to Fort Iris. We have been sending our troops here to assist the Northwind Highlander in their mission and also to retake Bunker 14 which contained most of the ammo we would need for the salvaged mechs,that were stored in Fort Iris, to rearm our arsenal. I was one of the people sent there to help. When I went to the battlefield, it was a warzone, most of the enemies used LRM carriers or long range missile carriers which actually pierced holes through our "Uziels" , the name of our salvaged mech class, and actually ripped the arms of out mechs. The battle was not that easy for the resistance was very tight. Most of the LRM carriers, which made a critical damage on our mechs, were not even harmed for our mechs could not go near it and so we had a lot of casualties. The only way we won was is when the LRM carriers were sabotaged by some of Northwind Highlanders's agents, which were experts in behind enemy lines missions, detonated EMP bombs which fried the chips of the enemy's missile guidance systems, therefore the missiles were useless now. In the end we were able to take Bunker 14 and collect the new mech ammo parts. Luckily we were also able to salvage some of the LRM carriers which we would use as artillery fire in the next enemy territory we would try taking back. Most of the Uziels arms were replaced with chain guns, which are good against enemy aircrafts and land units. There are still no signs of the Templars being used as defenders, we assume that they are being augmented back in the mech research facility for the Imperial army were able to defeat the templars in the invasion 7 weeks ago. We fear that if the Dark Union would use the templars and we would lose again, and so we are finally fixing our own mechs to create a new class called "Bushwackers". We plan to finish our new class of mechs before the Dark union launches a full scale invasion against us. "Bushwackers" has a good armor and has good speed for a medium class mech. It is able to hold 2 missile canisters and 2 projectile cannons which can punch a hole through other mechs. The Northwind Highlanders formally announced war between against the Dark Union. The New Republic and Northwind Highlanders now hold a good position up in the north in the Dark Unions border. This is the first step to achieving a foundation for our defense. The leader of the Northwind Highlanders has also given us all of their mechs and joined our army, also sector #2057 Dalaran is now one of the states of our new Republic. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The Ambush  
  
A few weeks have passed, there seemed to be no signs of enemies even near our border and it seems to be too quiet. Our leader decided to do a scouting mission near the border of the Dark Union. He sent 20 Bushwackers to scout any enemy presence in the area. All seemed well until our Bushwackers were ambushed in the forest north of Dalaran. As our Bushwackers were trailing through the forest, a couple of Shadow Cats, a light weight mech, attacked them from behind and used projectile cannons, thus our Bushwackers were vaporized and crushed to bits. After hearing this news our leader launched a full scale invasion in the city north of Dalaran after the forest, named Grandia, A Dark Union main outpost before the Main City in sector #770 Alexandria , which was before the main mech research facility has now turned into a gigantic city. When our forces attacked Grandia we were forced to withdraw for we did not have enough mechs to even level the walls in that outpost. Most of the people were demoralized for the fact that we could not even destroy an outpost after having a strong ally. Days after the rest of the forces that was stationed in Dalaran was repaired so that we could repel a counter attack if Grandia was to attack us. Our researchers also developed a new weapon called PPC's a more advanced version of the projectile cannon which had better damage power. This time now we are able to destroy the walls of the outpost. Our leader tried again, he launched another full scale attack against Grandia. Forces in Grandia did not expect our attack for they did not expect us to attack again for we could not even destroy their walls. During the attack we easily were able to break their defenses and attack the city within the outpost. We were able to capture a lot of prisoners for they surrendered after we destroyed their walls. We have now taken a new city, Grandia is ours! Our boundaries has now expanded and the chances of taking back the Old Republic has just increased, but still lies ahead, a strong City Alexandria which is five times bigger than Grandia. Beside that city are two more outposts. It seems that it would be impossible to penetrate such a tight defense against Alexandria and so we searched for more allies in the south. Meanwhile we strengthen our defenses in the front line so that we do not lose our farthest outpost , Grandia. Many more dangers lie ahead in the south for it is unexplored territory and we may face a lot of enemies. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : The Crusade  
  
While strengthening our front line our leader decide to create a campaign in the south, in Sograt desert. Our troops from Fort Iris was transported to Sograt desert and was ordered to create an outpost for the campaign. After a few months they were able to create a large outpost containing a small town inside and every facility they needed. Now they were able to search for new allies. Their first task was to go to the legendary city of Morroc, a desert city with a palace in the middle which was build thousands of years ago, there was a chance that we would find people there to help us to fight for our cause. When we reached Morroc we saw people, which were actually wondering what we were doing there for Morroc was not visited for a very long time already, we went to the palace to talk to the chief or leader of the city. They claimed to be a neutral city and agreed to provide support for us in our campaign but they refused to be our permanent ally for they did not want to be part of the mess that is happening so far. The leader of our campaign agreed to their request and left the city. Before we left the chief of Morroc gave us a map that we could use to track down nearby cities to convert to allies and support, this was a good way to increase our military arsenal so that we can be able to take any enemy territory for expansion. They also gave us Myrmidons, which are desert tanks that carried PPC's and are good for scouting missions for their small size and good speed. Our campaign leader divided our army to two regiments, which was Alpha and Beta, and sent us to the two nearby towns which were located in the map that was given to us by the chief of the city of Morroc. Written their was Payon, an oasis city, and Alberta, a crystal mine. When Alpha regiment reached Payon , their forces attacked us for trespassing their territory, they did not expect outsiders that is why they were aggressive and did not try contacting us first. The fighting was heavy and we kind of lost a lot of mechs for they had good missiles with them that we have not even researched about yet. Using our Myrmidons we zapped their rocket launchers and soon we were defeating their defenses and they were forced to surrender. We talked to their leader and they offered an alliance. We gratefully accepted their proposal and soon we established an outpost, which was similar to the one we made when we arrived Sograt desert. It was a great victory for us since it was the first ally we had in the southeast and they were able to supply us with missiles for Payon had the biggest missile production facility in the planet. Meanwhile the Beta regiment did not find anything but a destroyed city and decided to go back to our main outpost. When the news reached Fort Iris they sent transport ships straight to Payon to pick up the missiles so that they could mount it in the turrets in Grandia so that we could destroy their mech even though they were still far away from our walls. Before the Alpha regiment left Payon they were told by the leader there that there are fierce clans more in the southwest and that maybe if we are able to defeat them maybe we can get more allies if we force them to surrender and join our military offensive. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : The Black rock clan Soon to come 


End file.
